


Can't Get It Up if the Girl's Breathing?

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepovers, i promise there are no dead people, the title's from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin had never expected to loose his virginity to a soundtrack of drug addicts and murder and the most attractive voice known to man, but he could think of worse ways for it to have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get It Up if the Girl's Breathing?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt from Tumblr](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/86585434988/eren-and-mikasa-and-armin-have-a-weekly-sleepover-a). I continue to be bad a writing nsfw stuff, and I apologize. Title is a song from the movie they watch.

Some people thought that sixteen or fifteen years old was too old to be having mixed gender sleepovers. Those people where what Armin liked to call wrong. Or maybe they were right and this only worked because Armin was hella fucking gay and Mikasa and Eren were siblings.

Regardless, weekly sleepovers were a tradition on Friday nights between the three of them, and it took quite a lot to prevent them from happening. Puking your guts out qualified as "quite a lot."

"Yeah, I don't think she's gonna make it," Eren told Armin over the phone. In the background, Mikasa was throwing up for the third time in the last hour.

Armin frowned and wiped cake batter off of his forehead as he answered. "Aw, that's too bad. I was making cupcakes."

He looked out over the decimated area that used to be his kitchen. Curiosity may not have killed the cat, but it definitely got cake batter spilled on her. Armin wondered if he would have to give the animal a bath or not.

"Armin, you can't cook."

"I can follow directions!"

"Right well I'm still coming over anyway. So don't worry, you won't be left with uneaten pastries."

"I'll change the lineup of movies to suit this development," the blond teased with a smile. Eren's inexplicable penchant for cliche rom-coms was actually hilarious, and his friends teased him about it mercilessly.

"Jerk," Eren huffed. " I gotta go take care of Mikasa until Mom gets home; so I'll be a little later than usual. See you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"  
\----  
Armin opened his front door and smiled broadly at the older boy. "Hi!" he said, letting the older boy in. Eren returned the greeting and stepped inside.

A one-eyed, cream colored cat was sitting on the back of the couch and angrily licking herself dry. She looked up when Eren came in, and the brunette raised an eyebrow at her current state.

"We had a slight mishap with the cupcake batter," Armin explained," so Keez needed a bath."

"This is why you shouldn't cook," Eren said, scratching Kezia's, the cat's, head. He tossed his bag on to the couch.

"Like you could do any better," Armin said, arm's crossed over his chest.

"The difference is I don't _try."_

"Well if you're so opposed to me cooking, maybe you shouldn't be allowed to taste the results," the blond said, walking into the kitchen.

Eren gasped, affronted, and said, "You wouldn't." He followed the blond to the kitchen. 

"But I would, though," Armin insisted. He grabbed a cupcake, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "They're delicious," he said with his mouthful.

"You even left the frosting off." Eren might have whimpered. He hated frosting but loved cake. He lived a hard life.

"Apologize and you can have one," Armin offered, nodding to the plate of other cakes and taking another bite of his own.

Eren did not apologize. He didn't think he had anything to apologize for. Instead, He leaned forward and ate the rest of Armin's snack right out of the blond's hand.

Armin was stunned. The food had been halfway to his mouth before Eren did that, so it was almost like they had kissed. His eye widened, mouth hanging open, and a blush quickly settled on his cheeks.

Eren, oblivious oaf that is was, didn't see anything amiss with this situation and continued to eat his stolen cupcake with a smug grin on hi face. He swallowed happily. "You're right they are good. Dude, are you okay? You look kind of flushed."

"What? Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause that's how Mikasa looked before she started hurling, and if you've got what she has I don't wanna be anywhere near you."

"I'm fine, Eren." Well, excluding having a giant gay crush on his best friend. Yeah, he was fine.

"Okay, but if you start throwing up I'm going to mock you while I hold your hair."

Armin didn't throw up, and they soon moved to the blond's room, the center of all the sleepover magic, taking the cupcakes with them. Armin had already gathered everything they would need for the night--board games, cards, snacks, a two liter of off-brand Mountain dew, enough blankets to make a suitable nest, and a pile of movies that was somewhat smaller since the ones only Mikasa liked had been removed.

They set the newly acquired foodstuff on Armin's desk, and Eren set about arranging the blanket nest. Eren always arranged the blanket nest, because he was the only one who could do it right. He saw Armin going toward the stereo and quickly moved to block him. "No."

Armin pouted up at him. "C'mon we're just gonna play James Bond. Why can't I play music during that?"

"Because your music is scary," Eren said.

"Hammerfall is not scary," Armin insisted. "You just can't handle it." He got up on his toe tips to look Eren in the eye and poked him in the chest as he spoke.

They stayed like that for a moment, too close to each other for how hot it was in the house, but neither one refusing to back down. Armin was again struck by the fact that they were so close-- _so close_ \--to kissing. Finally, he sighed and lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm going to beat you in every round just for this," Armin assured him.

Eren rolled his eyes and plopped down on to the floor. He grabbed the deck of cards off of the desk and started dealing. Armin made good on his promise and beat Eren in twenty consecutive rounds of James Bond.

"I give up," Eren sighed as Armin shouted his victory once more. "Hey where your grandpa?"

"He's upstairs, asleep already I think." One good thing about living with his grandpa was that the man would turn down his hearing aid when he went to bed; so they didn't have to worry too much about waking him up.

Eren nodded. "Wanna watch a movie now?" Armin shrugged and nodded. Their system of "don't look and grab the first movie you touch" resulted in them watching two  _boring as hell_  rom-coms before Eren finally grabbed something worth watching.

"Repo! The Genetic Opera," he read out. "What the holy hell is this, Armin?"

"It's a rock opera horror musical."

Eren blinked at him. "You're not serious," he begged.

"Deadly. I know all the words. I'll serenade you with songs about drug addicts."

"Where do you find this stuff," Eren muttered sullenly as he stood to put the DVD in. "Do you research it? Do you devote time to finding movies that you know will piss me off?"

Armin rolled his eyes. "If we're being perfectly honest here the only reason I watched it the first time was because GraveRobber is hot. Then I found out that it's actually a great movie."

"There's a character named GraveRobber? Kill me now."

"But then I'd have to sleep alone." Armin regretted that as soon as it left his mouth. Eren laughed once and turned to put the DVD in. It was going to be a long night.

Armin was gay. Armin was really really gay, and after Eren had put in the movie he decided that it was too hot to wear clothing and stripped down to his boxers, and Armin was really  _really_  gay. He couldn't even focus on the movie enough to sing along, a fact that Eren picked up on.

"I thought you said you knew all the words," he said, nudging his friend as the first song played. Armin had his back pressed to the bed and his knees pulled up to his chest, looking anywhere but at Eren, and he started slightly when he was touched.

"What?" He automatically looked toward Eren, and that was a bad plan. Eren's head was laying on few pillows propped against the bed , the rest of him was sprawled out on the floor like a wet dream, and god damn it. God damn Eren Jeager for being athletic and having abs and nice legs when Armin was still soft and squishy and young looking, and everyone thought he was twelve, and  _god damn Eren Jeager._

"Armin? Armin! Are you okay?" Eren was shaking him now, trying to elicit a response. Armin blinked and came back to himself. His mouth was half open, and he might have been drooling. His face felt hot; his entire body felt hot, actually.

He looked up at Eren, who had sat up and was now watching him worriedly, and decided that he just didn't care anymore. He slung both arms around Eren's neck and leaned forward, finally kissing him.

It wasn't Armin's first kiss, but he suspected it was Eren's. The older boy went rigid for a moment before gently pushing Armin away.

"What are you--"

"I think at some point I kind of fell in love with you," Armin admitted. He looked sideways at the bed and blushed.

"What?" Eren asked. He still seemed confused, but he wasn't yelling at Armin or anything. Actually one of his hands came to rest on the blond's hip, and he took that as a good sign.

"I somehow decided that you are the object of my affections," Armin repeated. He finally looked back at Eren. "Can I kiss you again?"

"I--yeah."

Armin slotted his lips against Eren's once more, and this time the older boy was much more receptive. The hand that wasn't on Armin's hip slithered around his waist and pulled him closer. He moved one hand up to grip Eren's hair, and the brunette moaned. They were both startled by the sound and stopped kissing.

Armin laughed nervously. "So...uh..." Yeah he had nothing to say in this situation.

"I'm not gay," Eren said suddenly.

The short boy laughed at his outburst. "You might be a little bit gay," he said grimly.

"I--yeah, maybe," the other admitted. "Maybe a little bit."

Armin's fingers traced from Eren's neck down his arm, stopping at his wrist and moving to his stomach. The muscles there fluttered under such a light touch, and Armin smiled.

"Well I'm very gay, and I'd be very happy to give you some pointers." Not that Armin knew much about this particular aspect himself, but he probably knew more than Eren.

"I think I'd like that, yeah," Eren murmured against the skin of Armin's neck.

"Kiss me again," the blond requested. Eren hummed and complied very willingly. This time, Armin opened his mouth and tentatively licked at Eren's lips. When they opened, another tongue came out to greet his. It was strange, and Armin wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Eren seemed to have made up his mind, however, as he groaned quietly and tightened his hold on the boy.

Armin rose up on to his knees, not breaking the kiss. He slung one leg over Eren's thighs, effectively sitting in his lap. The green eyed boy scooted back till he was flush with the bed and ran his hands up and down Armin's back. He sneaked one hand under the hem of Armin's shirt and just left it there, soaking in the other's warmth.

Armin hummed and broke the kiss. Looking down between them, he said, "What would happen, do you think, if I did this?" He ground his hips down against Eren's, finally acknowledging the stiffness between both pairs of legs. Armin gasped, and Eren groaned, his hand moving to the small of Armin's back and holding him still.

Armin gave one breathy laugh and looked up at Eren. "Guess that answers that question," he said.

Eren growled and pulled Armin's shirt over his head. The blond complied, but immediately regretted it. As previously mentioned, Armin was soft. He had a flat stomach and easily bruised skin and very fine body hair, and he didn't like the direct scrutiny of Eren seeing him with his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around his torso in an attempt to cover himself.

"What're you doing?" Eren asked, shifting his gaze to the blond's face.

"I don't like my stomach," Armin told him. "It's squishy." He poked it once to demonstrate. "Yours is much better."

"You're crazy." Eren pushed Armin back until he was flat on his back and splayed one hand over the blond's tummy. He pressed a kiss just above his navel, before trailing his tongue up to a nipple. Armin gasped. Eren kissed his stomach once more. "I think it's perfect."

Armin giggled and threaded a hand into Eren's hair, pulling him back up to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other's back, and Eren slotted a thigh between the blond's legs, gently pressing it up against his dick. Armin whimpered, and his nails left marks in Eren's back.

"I'm gonna come in my jeans," Armin hissed into his ear, and Eren was shocked at such a phrase coming from the boy's mouth. Armin thrust up against Eren's leg three more times before he keened and shuddered against him.

"Fuck," Eren groaned, because, really, the sounds Armin made were not fair. He only got in a few thrusts against Atmin's thigh before he himself was coming. He collapsed on top of the blond, breathing heavily.

It probably wasn't the greatest sex ever. They both finished way too fast, but it was the first time for both of them. Neither of them were too concerned with each others lack of endurance. They were teenaged boys and didn't expect much.

After a minute, Armin whined in a voice that had not quite recovered all its breath. "There's jizz in my pants." Eren laughed in agreement. The damage was a lot more evident on him since he had only been wearing underwear, but he knew that Armin was in the same unpleasant boat.

"The obvious solution is to take them off," he said.

"I'd do that if there wasn't a big idiot crushing me." Eren laughed and rolled to the side. They both removed their soiled clothes and cleaned themselves up with some Kleenex.

"So," Eren said, once he had disposed of the paper products," what now?"

"We sleep now," Armin said, climbing up in to his bed. "We can both freak out in the morning." He crawled under the covers.

"Oh, okay," Eren said. He went to lie down in his blanket nest, but Armin snorted.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Before Eren could answer, the blond grabbed his arm and dragged him up into the bed. He curled up against his chest and sighed contentedly.

Armin had never expected to loose his virginity to a soundtrack of drug addicts and murder and the most attractive voice known to man, but he could think of worse ways for it to have happened.


End file.
